


Быть счастливым

by a_most_beautiful_ruby_red



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_most_beautiful_ruby_red/pseuds/a_most_beautiful_ruby_red
Summary: Нил был в шлеме, мы не видели, куда именно попала пуля. Его пульс никто не проверял. Что произошло, то произошло, но ведь Протагонист не знал точно, что именно произошло, правда? Это история о том, что было после того, как он все-таки узнал.PS: по тэгам можно подумать, что это стекло, но это такие стеклышки, которые долго плескались в море и стали кругленькими, гладенькими и безобидными)
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	Быть счастливым

**Author's Note:**

> Пофиксила как могла.  
> Все, что я знаю о травмах головы, я почерпнула из рассказов мамы Евгения Малкина, Сидни Кросби, гоночного инженера Фелипе Массы и, особенно, из книги Ричарда Хаммонда и его чудесной жены Минди о том, как он восстанавливался, пропахав лицом землю, перевернувшись в машине с реактивным двигателем на скорости 464 км/ч. Многие моменты честно попизжены прямиком оттуда.

— Как вас зовут? — спрашивает врач.

— Где я? — говорит Нил хриплым шепотом.

— Можете сказать, как вас зовут и сколько вам лет?

— Где я? — повторяет Нил.

«Он просто не знает этого врача, — думает Джон. — Он его не знает, и не хочет выдать себя, в том случае, если это враг».

Он встает рядом с врачом, так, чтобы оказаться в поле зрения Нила. Нил переводит на него ничего не выражающий взгляд. В нем нет ни капли узнавания, и по спине Джона пробегают ледяные мурашки.

— Где я? — спрашивает его Нил.

— В больнице, — отвечает Джон.

— А я давно здесь?

— Уже десять дней. Помнишь что-нибудь? — спрашивает он с надеждой. Предчувствие у него крайне хреновое. — Нил?

На свое имя Нил реагирует как на пароль. Если ты знаешь мое имя — значит, я могу тебе доверять. Но, кажется, что он все еще не узнает Джона.

— Я был на корабле? — интонация у него вопросительная, но он помнит. Помнит. Все хорошо.

— Да! Да, все верно. У нас получилось, — Джон косится на врача и тщательно фильтрует то, что говорит. — Мы… с нашей медицинской бригадой высадились одновременно с синей командой, и дождались пока… младший Протагонист с Айвзом и Волков спустились в гипоцентр… ну, наоборот. Мы вытащили тебя. Тебя пришлось реанимировать, это была жуть, медики чуть с ума не посходили, я думал, что у меня сердце остановится за компанию с твоим. Но мы смогли использовать турникет и доставить тебя на ледокол. Помнишь, ты спрашивал, зачем я нанял хирургов, нейрохирургов? Так вот, для этого. Не хотел тебе говорить, не был уверен, что получится.

Нил слушает его с интересом, не отводя глаз, и даже немного улыбается, видя его воодушевление. Джон чувствует, как сердце колотится в горле и вот-вот выскочит. А потом Нил оглядывается по сторонам, снова смотрит на него и спрашивает:

— Где я?

— Мы в больнице, Нил. В Осло.

— А я давно здесь?

… И сердце Джона ухает куда-то в желудок, и, кажется, вообще перестает биться. Он чувствует, как его лицо принимает отвратительно жалобное выражение, когда он смотрит на врача, но ему сейчас неважно, что тот подумает, лишь бы дал хоть какую-то надежду на то, что все поправимо. Но тот только пожимает плечами с чисто докторским сочувствующим лицом.

— Уже десять дней.

— Нил, я проведу несколько тестов, хорошо? — спрашивает врач.

Нил переводит взгляд на Джона, будто спрашивает: как думаешь? Джон кивает ему, и только после этого Нил отвечает врачу:

— Хорошо.

Джон просто садится рядом и старается не впасть в отчаяние.

— Возможно, это временные последствия травмы и операции. Отек мозга, — объясняет врач Джону, когда они выходят из палаты. — Мы пока не можем делать прогнозов. Когда он восстановится, и насколько полным будет восстановление, мы не знаем.

Джон молчит. Он пытается уложить в голове все, что произошло за последнюю пару недель, все чувства. От чувства утраты, привычного ему еще с тех пор, когда он пережил смерть Нила впервые, к робкой надежде, что в этот раз у него получится все исправить, от надежды к безумной радости, что все получилось, от радости к томительным часам и дням ожидания. И от ожидания к полной неопределенности.

— Вы в норме? — голос врача звучит как сквозь вату.

— Да, я просто… Еще не могу осознать. Не думал, что так будет.

Врач снова смотрит этим сочувственным взглядом.

— Я должен предупредить вас, что восстановление может занять очень много времени. А может случиться, что он вообще не восстановится. Я не знаю, какие у вас отношения, но если вы не уверены, что готовы пройти этот путь вместе с ним, примите это решение как можно скорее. Ему будет тяжелее, если вы оставите его на полпути.

— Я не… — идея оставить Нила сейчас, да и потом, ему самому бы точно в голову не пришла. — Нет.

— Просто подумайте об этом.

— Где я?

— Мы в Осло, Нил. В больнице.

— Я давно здесь?

— Десять дней.

— Что случилось?

— Ты получил ранение. Тебе сделали операцию.

У Нила несколько новых шрамов. Они переплетаются почти по всей левой части его лысой головы, один из них тянется через левую скулу, немного перекашивает верхнее веко, рассекает бровь, которая сейчас тоже сбрита, но уже начинает отрастать, и заканчивается чуть выше, на лбу. Шрамы все еще яркие, красно-розовые. Он бледный, с провалившимися щеками. Но он жив. И он прямо рядом с Джоном.

— Где я?

— В больнице. Мы в Осло. Сейчас вечер.

— А я давно здесь?

— Одиннадцать дней.

— Что случилось?

— Ранение в голову. Тебе сделали операцию, извлекли раздробленные кости. Заменили титановыми пластинами. Но мозг почти не пострадал. Тебе уже лучше.

Нил осматривается. Немного смотрит в окно, за которым видно только постепенно темнеющее небо без единого облака. Потом снова смотрит на Джона.

— Где я?

— В больнице в Осло. Погода сегодня хорошая.

Если этот диалог — все, что им осталось, Джон будет повторять его всю оставшуюся жизнь. И ни разу не заскучает.

— А я давно здесь?

— Двенадцать дней. Сейчас около часа дня.

— Ты моя сиделка?

— Ты был ран… Что?! — Джон вздрагивает. Нил впервые спросил что-то новое.

— Ты моя сиделка? — повторяет он, видимо решив, что Джон его не услышал.

— Ну, почти, не совсем. Я твой муж.

Нил с сомнением прищуривается:

— Но у меня нет мужа. У меня есть жена. Она француженка.

— Француженка? — переспрашивает Джон. — Какая еще француженка?

Откуда какая-то француженка взялась в голове Нила, когда там даже его, Джона, нет?

— Где я?

Вечером, когда Нил уже спит, Джон давится безвкусной больничной едой и мечтает о сладкой газировке. Вдруг он вспоминает: несколько лет назад, очень давно, Нил и одна из девушек агентов притворялись супружеской парой для дела. И да, она была француженкой. Он проглатывает, не дожевывая, тихо ставит тарелку на пол и набирает номер врача.

— Доктор, я не уверен, но, кажется, он вспомнил деталь одного дела. Деталь работы. Это было несколько лет назад. Правда, потом он снова стал спрашивать, где он.

— Это прогресс. Небольшой, но это все равно хорошие новости.

Когда Нил снова просыпается, его вопросы становятся разнообразнее: он спрашивает что-то о пробках в Осло, о медицинском оборудовании и даже что-то совершенно рандомное о конституционной монархии в Норвегии. Хотя Джона он все еще каждый раз будто видит впервые. Джон заставляет себя не чувствовать разочарование.

— Ты здесь работаешь? — спрашивает Нил на четырнадцатый день после Сибири, пытаясь встать со своей койки. Джон не останавливает его, врач разрешил. Но это первый раз, когда Нил решает встать. — Скажешь, где туалет?

Нил встает, покачивается, пытается опереться на койку, но каким-то невероятным образом промахивается буквально на пару сантиметров и едва не падает. Джон удерживает его за локоть.

— Немного промахнулся, — улыбается он смущенно.

— Ничего, давай, я тебе помогу, ванная вон там, — Джон берет его под локоть.

— Эй, нет, только не это. Я не могу при тебе писать.

— Это еще почему?

— После такого мне будет неловко пригласить тебя на свидание, когда меня выпишут.

Джон усмехается:

— О, поверь мне, я и не такое видел, и все равно ходил с тобой на свидания, — он осторожно тянет Нила за собой, и тот послушно переставляет заплетающиеся ноги.

— Да ладно? Мы что, знакомы? Я бы тебя запомнил, серьезно, — он игриво двигает бровями, хотя получается у него не очень.

— Я твой муж, Нил, — Джон невольно закатывает глаза.

По дороге Нил едва не врезается в косяк, ударяется рукой о раковину, хотя смотрит прямо на нее, и, пока он доходит до унитаза, становится очевидным, что у него проблемы с пространственным восприятием, и Джону все-таки приходится ему помочь.

На выходе из ванной, Нил замечает зеркало.

— Ох, ёб твою мать блядь, пиздец какой, — выдыхает он. Джон встречается взглядом с его отражением. Обычно Нил такие многоэтажные конструкции не использует. — По мне гусеничный трактор проехал?

— Ты получил ранение…

— Да, я помню, — от этих слов у Джона внутри становится тепло: Нил что-то запоминает, а значит, все будет хорошо. — Просто с такой рожей у меня точно шансов нет.

— Почему? Мне нравится. Поправишься — и снова будешь красавчиком.

— Думаешь?

— Точно знаю.

— И что, серьезно сходишь со мной на свидание?

— Обещаю, — отвечает Джон. И Нил улыбается во все тридцать два.

Врач говорит, что нарушение ориентации в пространстве — это тоже последствие травмы. Ходить без посторонней помощи у Нила не получается, ложкой и зубной щеткой он все время промахивается мимо рта. Джона это не смущает, он спокойно помогает и с тем, и с другим, хотя Нилу каждый раз приходится доказывать, что ему не трудно, и нет, он не будет думать, что Нил беспомощный.

— Помнишь, в горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии, и все такое… — говорит Джон и подносит ложку к его рту.

— Это свадебная клятва, — отвечает Нил и просто смотрит то на ложку, то на Джона.

— Вот именно. Давай, ложечку за маму и за папу.

— У меня нет мамы и папы.

— Знаю. Давай ложечку за меня?

— Ну раз за тебя… — Нил послушно открывает рот.

— Сейчас поедим, и пойдем в душ.

— В душ? Я не буду при тебе раздеваться, мы плохо знакомы, я не такой, — сообщает Нил с нарочито серьезным лицом.

— Да? И что делать?

— Мы можем поужинать вместе этой прекрасной больничной едой, ты расскажешь мне о себе, сделаешь пару комплиментов, потом можно и раздеваться.

— Это прекрасная идея, как я сам не догадался? — так же серьезно говорит Джон, подыгрывая. — Подожди, я найду в гугле картинку со свечой, чтобы было романтичнее.

— Да ты гений!

— А то!

— Я думал, что такие горячие медбратья бывают только в голливудских романтических комедиях, — говорит Нил, когда Джон помогает ему переодеться из больничной сорочки в футболку и спортивные штаны, чтобы можно было прогуляться по коридору, не светя пятой точкой. — Ну, или, знаешь, в порно.

— Может, и бывают, — отвечает Джон. — Но я-то не медбрат.

— Нет? А кто?

— Я твой муж.

Нил весело смеется и смотрит на него с недоверием.

— Чего ты ржешь? Я же могу и обидеться.

— Да нет, просто… Я, конечно, мало что помню, но разве парни вроде тебя женятся на ботаниках вроде меня?

— Не знаю насчет других парней и ботаников, но я вот женился. И ни разу не пожалел.

— Мы что, правда, женаты? — Нил вглядывается в его лицо, видимо, выискивая признаки фальши, но ничего не находит, и присвистывает. — Вот это да. Никогда не думал, что я такой везучий. Может, весь мой запас везения ушел как раз на то, чтобы отхватить себе такого супруга, как думаешь?

— Учитывая, что ты поймал головой пулю, и все еще стоишь здесь и удивляешься, я бы сказал, что ты все-таки везучий.

— Пулю головой? А, точно! И при этом у меня муж с самой очаровательной улыбкой из всех, которые были, есть и будут в этом мире?

— Похоже на то, — Джон демонстрирует ему эту самую улыбку, он знает, что Нилу она нравится. Нил, может, и не помнит, но он говорил об этом очень много раз.

— Охренеть. Как думаешь, здесь где-нибудь продают лотерейные билеты?

Дождавшись, пока Нил заснет, Джон звонит его сестре. Она привыкла, что месяцами, а то и годами не слышит вестей от брата, а когда слышит — эти вести, в основном, вранье, с недосказанностями в промежутках. Но сейчас ситуация действительно серьезная, и Джон думает, что должен ей хоть что-то рассказать. Нил пока только один раз вспоминал ее, к тому же еще маленькой девчонкой.

Он начинает разговор с того, что Нил, конечно, будет в порядке, хотя это займет время. Он пока и сам в этом не уверен, но говорить об этом не хочется. Только потом он объясняет ей, что именно случилось, и что Нил пока помнит очень мало, и еще меньше запоминает.

— Он хоть тебя узнает? — спрашивает она.

— Нет, — вздыхает он. — Зато пару раз уже пытался ко мне подкатить.

Она смеется:

— Это одновременно ужасно и так романтично, что я в легкой растерянности.

— Смешно тебе. А я вот каждый раз не знаю, как реагировать.

— Да ладно тебе. Ты же сам сказал, что это временно. И очень мило. Все наладится. Это же Нил. Какой-то дурацкой пуле его не победить. Тебе ли не знать.

Он прощается с ней, кладет трубку, и пытается умоститься на тесной кушетке, которую выделила ему больница.

— Эй, — тихонько зовет его Нил. Джон-то думал, что он давно спит. Он вообще очень много спал с тех пор как пришел в сознание.

— Да? Что-то случилось? Тебе что-то нужно? — он снова встает и подходит к Нилу. В темноте выражения лица не разобрать, но свет включать не хочется: врач говорил, что пока лучше избегать громких звуков и резких перепадов освещения.

— Я к тебе подкатывал? Тебе было неприятно?

— Ты что, не спал?

— Нет. Я не специально подслушал, просто не хотел мешать. Показалось, что ты с кем-то важным говоришь, — голос у него несчастный. — Извини, если я тебя смутил, я не хотел. Я бы пообещал, что больше не буду, но я же утром опять забуду, и что к тебе приставал, и что тебе не нравлюсь, и что обещал.

— Нил, ты просто не так все понял.

— Блин, стыдно так. Если я опять начну, ты мне просто скажи, чтобы я перестал. А то я тебя достану, и ты уйдешь. А ты мне тут больше всех нравишься. Ты самый добрый.

— Нил, нет. Ты не помнишь, но я здесь, потому что я твой муж. И я никуда не уйду. Мы с твоей сестрой говорили о том, что ты меня не помнишь, но я тебе все равно нравлюсь. Она думает, что это мило, — спешно объясняет Джон.

— Муж? Ух ты. У меня хороший вкус, — говорит Нил, и, кажется, сразу засыпает, потому что его дыхание выравнивается, и он больше ничего не спрашивает.

Когда Джон возвращается в палату, Нил уже не спит. Он стоит и смотрит в окно. Джон едва не покрывается холодным потом. Нил стал лучше ориентироваться в пространстве, о стены больше не бьется, и даже зубы может почистить сам, но когда он один и стоит у окна… Ну, вдруг он не рассчитает и вывалится?

— Эй, — зовет он, и оставляет пакет, который принес с собой, на полу у двери. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— О, босс! — радостно удивляется Нил. — Вы пришли меня навестить? Я сейчас немного нетрудоспособен, если честно.

Джон замирает, не решаясь подойти ближе, чтобы не спугнуть это новое развитие событий.

— Ты меня помнишь? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Ну… да. Мне говорили, что у меня проблемы с памятью из-за травмы, но вас-то я помню. Как вас забудешь? — он застенчиво улыбается, как когда был еще совсем молодым, и Джон для него был этаким супергероем, только без обтягивающего трико.

— Вчера ты меня не помнил.

— Да ладно! Вы и вчера здесь были? Вы по делам в Осло?

— Нет. Я здесь с тобой.

— Правда? Я что-то героическое совершил? Или что?

— Да, так и есть. Так что, хочешь прогуляться? Разомнешься, позавтракаешь, потом я покажу, что я тебе принес.

— Вы мне что-то принесли? — он заинтересованно смотрит на пакет у двери.

— Хорош удивляться! Я что, правда, казался тебе таким бессердечным?

— Нет, но вы же обычно очень заняты. Агентов много, и они иногда бывают ранеными. А вы один.

Нил смущен, и очень мил. Джону нестерпимо хочется его обнять. И он решает не сопротивляться: делает шаг на встречу, поднимает руки, чтобы обозначить свои намерения, и, когда Нил не отступает, обхватывает его руками и осторожно прижимает к себе. Через несколько секунд — Джон успевает подумать, что совершил ошибку — Нил кладет ладони на его спину и медленно проводит ими вверх и вниз. Джону кажется, что из его тела уходит напряжение, копившееся неделями. Он позволяет себе еще минуту, а потом нехотя отпускает Нила. Кажется, тому тоже не слишком хочется отпускать его.

— Я не занят. И ты тоже. Думаю, мы сделали все, что были должны этому миру. Сейчас пройдемся, я покажу тебе, что принес. Потом ты займешься своим выздоровлением. А потом… потом мы будем делать все, что хотим.

— Все? А если я захочу… ну хоть иногда, делать что-то вместе с вами?

— Если захочешь, то мы это обсудим, — обещает Джон.

— Книги? — удивляется Нил. — Вы принесли мне книги?

— Да. Мы как-то смотрели один фильм, и ты сказал, что не отказался бы потерять память, чтобы еще раз посмотреться его как в первый раз. Кино тебе пока нельзя смотреть, но я выбрал книги, которые тебе нравились…

— Вы знаете, какие мне нравились книги?

Джон никак не может привыкнуть, что Нил удивляется, что ему не все равно. Было время, когда он старался не слишком сближаться, чтобы потом не было больно обоим. Потом он понял, что эта затея была с самого начала обречена на провал. Он не мог держаться от него подальше, когда сам только познакомился с Нилом, не мог, когда Нил познакомился с ним, не мог и теперь, когда Нил не помнил ни того, ни другого. Но Нил, оказывается, знал об этом не всегда.

— Я и много другого о тебе знаю. Но можно начать с книг.

— А мне точно можно читать?

— Нет, тебе пока лучше не читать. Я буду читать тебе вслух.

Нил смотрит на него так, будто над его головой вдруг засиял нимб, или вроде того.

— Тогда можно было даже книги не покупать. Вашим голосом я бы и инструкцию от пылесоса послушал.

Они быстро понимают, что читать длинные романы у них не получается, потому что Нил постоянно забывает, что они читали час назад. Зато рассказы он слушает с удовольствием. Некоторые — несколько раз подряд, и каждый раз как впервые. Джон читает, и читает, и читает. До хрипоты.

Когда Нил начинает стабильно узнавать его каждый день, пусть и только как босса, врач разрешает им покинуть больницу, но не разрешает дальние путешествия. Так что Джон арендует загородный дом у озера. Первые несколько дней их утро начинается с того, что Нил осматривает дом, будто впервые. Больше всего ему нравится терраса с видом на озеро, пианино, на котором он пока не решается играть и целая гора наборов Лего, которые Джон купил, чтобы Нил мог восстанавливать мелкую моторику и пространственное восприятие.

Тяжелее всего — по ночам. За месяц в больнице он так привык быть рядом каждую минуту, что не может заснуть, зная, что Нила нет на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Даже если ему удается заснуть, он вскоре просыпается в ужасе, потому что ему кажется, что Нил проснулся и не понял где он, или что он проснулся, вышел из дома и заблудился, или что он проснулся и подумал, что Джон его бросил. Обычно, через пару часов беспокойного сна, он просто сдается, и остаток ночи проводит сидя на полу в комнате Нила.

— А помнишь, как мы в Будапеште уходили от погони? — спрашивает Нил. Он сидит на полу и собирает космический корабль из конструктора. Он начал все больше вспоминать о работе, и каждое воспоминание сверяет с воспоминаниями Джона, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно воспоминание, а не фантазия.

— Ага, — сонно отвечает Джон, сидящий рядом в кресле и еле держащий глаза открытыми.

— Думаю, я тогда и научился водить машину. Ну, не вообще, а хорошо водить. Если сильно захотеть жить — можно чему угодно научиться в сжатые сроки.

Нил встает и идет на кухню.

— Хочешь кофе? — предлагает он. — Кажется, ты не выспался, тебе надо взбодриться. Я постараюсь ничего не пролить, у меня же иногда получается.

Джон окликает его и показывает пустую кружку.

— Ты уже делал мне кофе, минут пятнадцать назад. Спасибо.

— А, правда? Забыл, наверное, — улыбается Нил. Он перестал расстраиваться, что забыл что-то или чего-то не помнит, когда убедился, что Джона это не раздражает и не огорчает. — А я что-нибудь пролил?

— Нет, ты становишься экспертом в кофе. Особенно в том, который я пью.

— Ну, это не трудно, — Нил пожимает плечами и возвращается к своему конструктору. — Насыпаешь полную кружку сахара, и потом добавляешь немного кофе.

— Хватит издеваться, — смеется Джон. — Кофе невозможно пить, когда он не сладкий. Не понимаю, как ты это делаешь.

— Тебе надо вообще поменьше его пить. И больше спать, — Нил отвлекается на конструктор. — О, а помнишь, как Айвз блеванул от избытка ощущений, когда первый раз инвертировался?

— Да, было такое, — улыбается Джон. — Ты сегодня в ударе. Это уже шестое воспоминание за день.

— Да? Сейчас еще подумаю, может, еще что-нибудь вспомню.

Нил задумывается. Он смотрит вдаль, на озеро, которое видно через открытую дверь. А Джон смотрит на него. Он все еще слишком худой, но уже не выглядит _болезненно_ худым, волосы немного отросли, уже почти на два сантиметра, и почти скрывают шрамы, кроме тех, что на лице. Джон не может отвести взгляд и замечает, когда выражение лица у Нила меняется, а щеки немного розовеют.

— Ты вспомнил что-то? — спрашивает Джон заинтересованно.

Нил смотрит на него, но сразу опускает глаза.

— Да нет, это, наверное, не воспоминание, — тихо говорит он. — Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— А вдруг? Давай. У тебя сегодня хороший день, — подбадривает Джон. — Если это не воспоминание — ничего страшного. Помнишь, мы договаривались, что нам больше некуда торопиться?

— Да, но… Ты же не психанешь, если я спрошу ерунду?

— Когда это я психовал?

— Когда я отказался исполнять приказы в Момбасе, например. Или когда мы с Уиллер и Томпсоном напились на мой день рождения, и ты мне выговаривал за то, что я спаиваю твоих агентов.

— Ладно, бывало, — признает Джон. — Но сейчас я не психану.

— Окей. Только если это окажется не воспоминанием, не напоминай мне, что я спрашивал. Не хочу помнить это позорище.

Джон закатывает глаза.

— Не буду.

— Ну в общем… У нас что, бы секс?

Джон пару мгновений смотрит на него в недоумении, а потом начинает смеяться.

— Я придурок, надо было еще заставить тебя пообещать не ржать, — вздыхает Нил. — Понятно, я так хотел, что мои подбитые мозги выдали желаемое за действительное.

— Да нет же, — Джон заставляет себя успокоиться, сползает с кресла, садится рядом с Нилом и кладет руку ему на колено. Нил смотрит на него с подозрением. — У нас был секс. И страстный первый, и быстрый в офисе, и романтичный у камина, и скучный супружеский в темноте под одеялом.

— В смысле, супружеский?

— В самом обычном, — неуверенно улыбается Джон. — Знаешь, такой, которым иногда занимаются после нескольких лет брака, когда все уже попробовали, и вроде хочется, и лень заморачиваться.

— Если ты так шутишь, я тебе этого не прощу, — серьезно предупреждает Нил. — Ты не знаешь, что я чувствую, чтобы так шутить.

Джон тянется, чтобы обнять его, но Нил отодвигается, и продолжает смотреть ему прямо в глаза, очень внимательно.

— Я бы никогда не стал этим шутить, Нил, — твердо говорит Джон. — Я тоже. Тоже. Я говорил тебе, что мы женаты, еще в больнице. Но мне было очень тяжело, когда ты каждый раз забывал. И я перестал. Подумал, подожду, когда ты сам вспомнишь. Или так и буду боссом, сиделкой, другом, медбратом. Кем захочешь. Кстати, тогда ты охотнее верил.

— Тогда у меня мозги барахлили больше. Я, может, и в инопланетян бы поверил.

Джон тяжело сглатывает.

— Как мне тебе доказать? — спрашивает он.

— Последнее, что я помню до того, как проснулся в больнице — это то, что я, как идиот, пытался привлечь твое внимание. То пытался в друзья набиваться, то пахал как проклятый, чтобы быть лучше всех в организации, то специально выводил из себя, то заигрывал. А тебе все было без разницы. Я только сегодня утром гадал, знай я тогда, что надо получить пулю в голову, чтобы ты меня заметил, я бы подставился под нее раньше? А теперь ты мне говоришь, что мы женаты. Ты сам бы поверил?

— Никогда мне не было без разницы! — Джон срывается и повышает голос. Он просто устал. Он не сомневался ни на секунду, что будет счастлив тем, что Нил жив, и что он рядом. А если Нил решит, что не хочет быть рядом, то будет счастлив тем, что он просто жив. Но иногда, очень редко, все это становилось действительно невыносимым. — Думаешь, мне было легко? Думаешь, сейчас мне легко? Или когда мой любимый смотрел на меня и не узнавал, думаешь, легко было? Врачи говорили, что воспоминания будут возвращаться в хронологическом порядке. Подождешь немного — вспомнишь, как я размазывал по лицу сопли и объяснял тебе, почему игнорировал. Если ты уже секс вспомнил, то недолго осталось. До тех пор, можешь мне не верить. Но от того, что ты не веришь, ты не перестаешь быть моим мужем.

У Джона больше просто нет сил оставаться рядом. Он закрывается в своей комнате и целый день то отжимается, то лежит на кровати, смотрит в потолок и прислушивается к звукам в доме, чтобы быть уверенным, что Нил в порядке.

Ночью он снова оказывается в комнате Нила. Он сидит на полу и думает, вспомнит ли Нил все, что он наговорил, на утро. И малодушно надеется, что не вспомнит: теперь, когда он немного остыл, ему стыдно за слова, сказанные в гневе. Он, как всегда, вслушивается в дыхание Нила, и замечает, когда тот просыпается. Старается остаться незамеченным, но…

— Эй, — зовет Нил шепотом.

— М?

— Ты же не первый раз здесь сидишь? — спрашивает Нил. — Поэтому не высыпаешься?

— Да, почти каждую ночь.

— Иди сюда, — зовет Нил. — Ложись.

Джон хочет сказать, что нет, он не может, потому что хоть ему и очень хочется, Нил пока не помнит толком их отношений, и это неправильно. Но он действительно очень хочет спать. Он пристраивается как можно дальше, на самом краю. Но Нил, поняв, что происходит, садится и говорит:

— Нет же. Как раньше, — он тянет Джона к себе, накрывает их обоих одеялом, потом снова поворачивается спиной, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Джона и прижимает их руки к своей груди.

Джон ничего не может сказать. У него сжимается горло. Как раньше. Нил вспомнил и это. Он осторожно целует чужой затылок, прижимает губы к шее. Им не слишком часто удавалось засыпать вместе. Но когда удавалось, они засыпали именно в такой позе. Просыпались, правда, как попало. Они оба много ворочались во сне, поэтому пробуждение часто происходило в каких-нибудь экзотических позах.

Глаза закрываются, и ему действительно нужно поспать, но он упрямо старается не отключиться. Кто знает, когда еще у него будет такая возможность. Вдыхать запах и чувствовать биение сердца.

— Это было в Африке, — вдруг говорит Нил, и Джон замирает и слушает. — Я тогда подумал, что мы оба погибнем. А потом до меня дошло, что погибнуть мы можем в любой день, и я решил: к черту. Лучше я тебя поцелую и получу по роже, чем сдохну, ни разу тебя не поцеловав. Я правда рассчитывал на один поцелуй, и все. Но как-то все произошло… Это так сопливо звучит, но я первый раз занимался любовью, а не сексом. И ты был самым лучшим и нежным. Я на утро не мог поверить, что мне это не приснилось.

Джон не знает, что сказать. Все слова кажутся пустыми и неподходящими, поэтому он просто отвечает:

— Да, это было в Африке.

— Когда мы поженились?

— Через два года после того дня. В Канаде. Мы не могли пожениться под своими настоящими именами. Так что мы сделали липовые паспорта, специально для этого. Свидетелями были случайные прохожие. Но это все было неважно. Важно было только то, как ты смотрел на меня, и как я смотрел на тебя. То, что мы видели, и что это значило для нас.

Нил какое-то время молчит, а потом говорит:

— Если я опять забуду… Если тебе плохо от того, что я тебе не верю, не говори мне, пока я сам не вспомню. Не хочу, чтобы ты опять расстраивался.

— Ладно, — соглашается Джон. — Я дождусь.

Но Нил больше не забывает.

Утром Джон просыпается один. Сначала он даже не понимает, почему ему так хорошо и он чувствует себя таким отдохнувшим, а когда вспоминает, то резко садится в кровати и оглядывается по сторонам. Нила рядом нет, но в доме вкусно пахнет едой, и он успокаивается.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает он, предсказуемо обнаружив Нила на кухне, и нерешительно останавливается в дверях.

Нил кивает. Он сидит за столом, перед ним в ряд расположились миска с тестом, вафельница и ноутбук.

— Да. Я подумал, что могу заказать себе пару журналов по физике. А потом вспомнил, что я же теперь муж, и решил сделать тебе завтрак.

Джон чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Ты запомнил.

— Да, — отвечает Нил. Он тоже улыбается, счастливо и одновременно смущенно. — Это, наверное, лучшее, что я запомнили пока.

Джон подходит к нему, и берет его лицо в руки, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, едва касаясь.

— Можно? — спрашивает он.

— Да ну нафиг, правда? — шепчет Нил.

Он резко поднимается, роняя стул с грохотом, берет Джона за плечи, разворачивает его и прижимает к столу. И целует, страстно глубоко, пока у них обоих не заканчивается воздух. А когда заканчивается, Джон прижимается лицом к его шее и они оба смеются.

— Ох, блин, вафли, — вскидывается Нил, когда в воздухе начинает отчетливо пахнуть горелым, и Джону снова становится смешно.

— Да ладно, ты и без вафель хороший муж.

— Да, ты очень непривередлив, — ворчит Нил, складывая обуглившиеся вафли на тарелку, чтобы выбросить их в ведро. — Ты, видимо, считал меня хорошим мужем, даже когда я зубной пасты себе в глаз напихал, иначе, почему ты здесь? Нет уж, я еще пожарю. Только…

— Что?

— Сначала еще один поцелуй?

— Хоть десять, — отвечает Джон и тянется к нему.

Если бы кто-то спросил, чем они занимались в этот день, ответ был бы очень простым: целовались. Целый день. Сначала там же, на кухне. Потом в гостиной, на диване. Потом лежа в траве, на солнышке. Сидя на террасе, завернувшись в теплые пледы. И, наконец, в кровати Нила, уже засыпая.

— Мне кажется, у тебя очень улучшилась координация, — говорит Джон, крепче прижимаясь к спине Нила.

— Ну… Похоже, мы нашли эффективный метод тренировок. Надо больше практиковаться.

— У тебя и так уже раздражение по всему лицу, — усмехается Джон.

— Мы просто тебя побреем, если тебя это напрягает. Но вообще, у меня и так лицо как из мясорубки, так что какая разница.

— Знаешь, — Джон вздыхает и привычно целует Нила в затылок. — Это, наверное, прозвучит ужасно, но мне нравятся твои шрамы. Когда я смотрю на них, я точно знаю, что мы победили. И что мы оба все еще живы.

— Не расскажешь мне, что случилось? — спрашивает Нил после паузы. И сам же отвечает. — Наверное, не надо. Я теперь уже не сомневаюсь, что и сам все вспомню.

Джон тоже больше не сомневается.

К сожалению, после этого дня Нил очень долго больше ничего не вспоминает. Он реже спотыкается на ровном месте, реже роняет предметы, все чаще помнит, что читал в своих журналах вчера или неделю назад. Но память о прошлом, она как будто отказывается возвращаться.

Сначала они сохраняют оптимизм. Окей, не сегодня. Окей, не на этой неделе. Но напряжение все возрастает и возрастает.

— Я тут посчитал, — говорит Нил однажды утром. — Сегодня двадцатый день с тех пор, как я вспомнил Африку. И все. С тех пор больше ничего. Ни одной даже самой маленькой детали.

— Ничего, я уверен, что это временно.

Нил скептически приподнимает бровь:

— Да? А ты врач что ли? Даже врачи не знают, вообще-то. Может, я так и останусь калекой: тут запомню, там нет, еще и шесть лет из жизни как будто и не было, — он говорит это все так, будто это Джон виноват…

Но ведь он действительно виноват. Нил получил ранение, спасая его. Он даже в организации оказался потому, что Джон лично его нанял. Нанял, зная точно, чем все это закончится. Он опускает глаза и тяжело вздыхает.

— Мне жаль.

— Эй, — голос Нила резко меняет выражение, вместо раздраженно-озлобленного он становится тихим и ласковым. Он быстро подходит, садится на колени Джона и заглядывает ему в лицо. — Ты чего?

— Мы оба знаем, что это из-за меня.

— О Боже, — Нил закатывает глаза. — Я не злюсь на тебя, не хотел, чтобы ты так подумал. Меня просто бесит вся эта ситуация, и я на тебя сорвался. Извини.

— Если бы ты никогда меня не встретил, всего этого не было бы.

— На минуточку, если бы я тебя не встретил, мы бы, скорее всего, уже не существовали, как и еще восемь миллиардов людей. Так что…

Нил обнимает его, и они какое-то время просто сидят так. Дышать постепенно становится легче.

— Знаешь, что надо попробовать?

— М?

— Надо попробовать заняться сексом, — торжественно объявляет Нил. — Я читал, что сильные эмоции могут помочь при потере памяти. А куда сильнее-то? Отличная терапия: и приятно, и полезно. Вообще не понимаю. Почему мы этого еще не сделали?

— Ну, сначала ты был еще слишком болен… — начинает Джон.

— Да это риторический вопрос был! — Нил встает и тянет его за собой. — Ты что, не хочешь?

— Хочу, конечно.

— Так и в чем дело? Идем пробовать!

Они пробуют. Потом пробуют еще раз. И на следующий день. И еще через день — тоже.

— Не помогает, — доверительно сообщает Нил, присоединяясь к Джону в душе, но обхватывает его руками поперек груди и скользит рукой к его члену.

— Ну и ладно, — отвечает Джон, мгновенно возбуждаясь. — То есть, было бы круто, если бы помогло, но мне и так нравится.

— Согласен полностью, — отвечает Нил.

Без новых воспоминаний проходит еще одна неделя.

— Может, попробуем съездить в город? — предлагает Джон. С тех пор, как они приехали в этот дом из больницы, они не отходили от него дальше, чем на пару километров, не считая трех визитов в больницу. Сначала врач еще рекомендовал не переутомляться, а потом у них не было необходимости или желания. Впечатлений им и так хватило на всю жизнь. Но, возможно, пришло время выбраться из затворничества.

— Давай попробуем, — соглашается Нил. — Достопримечательности посмотрим. Поужинаем где-нибудь.

Вигеланд-парк они выбирают, просто вбив в поиске «Что посмотреть в Осло», и ткнув в первый же результат. Джон садится за руль: раньше, когда они ехали куда-то вместе, водил всегда Нил. Но теперь ему это, конечно, запретили. По дороге Нил безостановочно болтает: выдает какие-то случайные факты о Норвегии, потом переходит на историю климатических изменений, потом вспоминает о викингах.

— Кстати, ты знал, что вот сейчас европейцы все такие «мы за свободу и равенство» и вот это вот все, а в средневековье у них женщина была на положении хомячка? А вот у викингов и еще у славян, женщина серьезно считалась человеком. Могла даже имуществом сама распоряжаться, и была субъектом права, сама по себе. Представляешь, как охренели европейцы, когда это увидели?

— Правда? Нет, я не знал, — отвечает Джон. — очень интересно.

— Да, у русских еще какая-то там княжна была, так вот, ее выдали замуж за французского короля. Она была вся такая образованная, а он был вообще неграмотный.

Нил продолжает болтать, а Джон слушает. Что-то из этого он знал и раньше, но Нил не помнит, что уже рассказывал ему об этом, а Джону, если честно, все равно, ему просто нравится его слушать.

И ничего не предвещает беды. Они решают оставить машину на парковке и прогуляться до парка пешком. Проблемы начинаются уже там. Нил вздрагивает, когда рядом слишком громко и неожиданно хлопает дверца другой машины.

— Все нормально? — спрашивает Джон.

— Да, испугался немного, — отвечает Нил, но руку его сжимает почти до боли.

Когда они выходят на оживленную улицу, становится только хуже. Нил встревоженно озирается и старается не отходить от Джона ни на шаг.

— Точно не хочешь вернуться?

— Да нет, я в норме.

Но он не в норме. Они почти доходят до парка, когда мимо с криками пробегают играющие дети, и Нил не выдерживает. Он весь напрягается, а потом начинает очень быстро и тяжело дышать.

— Нил, посмотри на меня, — говорит Джон.

Нил слушается, но взгляд у него испуганный, почти безумный. Вокруг слишком много людей, слишком много шума. «Додумались же, в выходной, да еще в хорошую погоду, поехать в самое популярное место» — ругает себя Джон. Совсем рядом кто-то громко смеется, и Нил снова начинает оглядываться по сторонам.

— Нил, смотри на меня, понял? Дыши как я.

Постепенно Нил немного успокаивается.

— Хочешь вернуться домой? — снова спрашивает Джон.

Нил сомневается еще пару секунд, но потом обреченно кивает. Они поспешно возвращаются к машине. Нил старается не поднимать взгляд, чтобы не видеть всего, что происходит вокруг. Путь до парковки кажется бесконечным им обоим.

На обратном пути Джон пару раз пытается завязать разговор, но Нил сначала отвечает односложно, а потом вообще перестает отвечать. Когда Джон паркует машину и глушит двигатель, они продолжают сидеть и молчать еще несколько минут.

— Что, так все время теперь будет? — тихо спрашивает Нил. — Мне вообще теперь нельзя быть нормальным?

— Нет, я думаю, что это все тоже временно. Ты вообще-то не из пугливых.

— _Был_ не из пугливых. Я сейчас немного другой человек. Мы пока не знаем точно, какой именно.

Джон недолго обдумывает это мнение.

— Знаешь, — он берет Нила за руку и ждет, пока тот на него посмотрит. — Я так не думаю. Я же очень хорошо тебя знаю. И для меня не так много поменялось. Да, ты стал забывчивее, ты сейчас чуть более неуклюжий, чем раньше, и скопления людей тебе не нравятся. И ты не помнишь последних шести лет, но Нил, тебе тридцать два. Это даже не пятая часть твоей жизни. Может быть, проблема именно в том, что ты пытаешься гнаться за полным выздоровлением, и постоянно недоволен, что оно все никак не приходит. Хотя если разобраться, с тобой ведь и сейчас все хорошо. И ты не другой. Все, что я в тебе любил раньше, все еще на месте. А все, что изменилось… Сам-то скажи, для тебя эти вещи существенны?

— Я не знаю, — Нил опускает глаза и качает головой. — Наверное, не очень. В основном, меня просто бесит, что я не помню шести лет, которые провел с тобой вместе. Ты можешь рассказать мне, как мы воевали с будущим, и этого будет достаточно. Но нельзя просто сказать человеку, что он был любим и счастлив последние шесть лет. Он может поверить, но это не то же самое, что помнить.

— Это всего шесть лет. У нас полно времени, чтобы создать новые воспоминания, правда? Нам больше некуда спешить. И мы, правда, больше никому ничего не должны, хватит с нас уже. Мы можем еще побыть здесь, пока аренда не закончится. Будем считать, что мы в отпуске. А потом решим, что мы хотим делать дальше. Прошлое может вернуться или нет, но будущее-то от нас уж точно никуда не денется.

Нил смотрит на него очень внимательно и, кажется, задерживает дыхание, когда спрашивает:

— Но в этом будущем мы ведь будем вместе?

— Конечно, — немедленно отвечает Джон. — Я поклялся тебе в этом тогда, в Канаде. Ты этого не помнишь, но для меня с тех пор ничего не поменялось. Так что эта клятва в силе до тех пор, пока ты этого хочешь.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — Нил выдыхает с явным облегчением. — Я не помню тех клятв. Поэтому вот прямо сейчас. Клянусь быть с тобой в горе и в радости, в бедности и в богатстве, в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

Джон повторяет за ним эту клятву. Если будет нужно, он будет повторять ее хоть каждый день.

Ни на следующий день, ни еще через неделю, Нил не вспоминает ничего нового. Но, кажется, его это больше не беспокоит.

Вскоре у них появляются соседи. Другой дом находится достаточно далеко, но однажды утром Нил замечает у него машину, которой раньше там точно не было. Он равнодушно сообщает об этом Джону за завтраком, а днем у них на пороге оказывается небольшое норвежское семейство: Петер, Астрид и Кирстен, девочка лет семи.

— Мы заметили, что в этом доме тоже кто-то живет, и решили прийти познакомиться, — объясняет Астрид.

Нил приглашает их на ужин, они с радостью соглашаются.

— Уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спрашивает его Джон, когда они уходят.

— Не очень, — признается Нил. — Но с чего-то надо начинать. Не могу же я всю оставшуюся жизнь шарахаться от людей.

Когда приходят гости, жаркое уже в духовке, а стол накрыт. Астрид приносит с собой пирог. Нил беседует с ними в гостиной, Джон заканчивает нарезать салат и прислушивается к разговору. Все это ужасно напоминает те времена, когда Джон еще был ребенком, и к его родителям так же приходили друзья, и они вели такие же нормальные разговоры. Это было еще до Нила, до инверсии, и даже до ЦРУ, будто в другой жизни и не с ним. Но он вдруг понимает, что ему нравится. И, может быть, если это нравится и Нилу, то они, наконец, смогут себе это позволить.

Оказывается, что соседи тоже приехали сюда до конца лета, чтобы отдохнуть после тяжелой болезни: Петер почти два года боролся с раком щитовидной железы.

— А мы здесь отдыхаем после моей аварии, — врет Нил не моргнув и глазом. — Травма головы. Все еще не помню последние шесть лет, но мне уже лучше.

Когда Джон присоединяется к ним, Кирстен как раз замечает гору конструкторов Лего. Нил потерял к ним интерес уже некоторое время назад, но они так и пылятся в углу.

— О, давай я тебе покажу, — предлагает Нил, заметив ее интерес, и подходит, чтобы вытащить их из-за кресла.

— Нил сказал, что вы здесь оправляетесь после его аварии, — говорит Астрид Джону, и он кивает. — Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Не забывай заботиться и о себе. Я знаю, как тяжело может быть, когда любимый человек болен.

— Да, — соглашается Джон. — Но, ему уже значительно лучше, и я просто рад, что он жив.

— Понимаю тебя…

— Нил знает норвежский? — вдруг спрашивает Петер.

Джон замирает и переводит взгляд на Нила и Кирстен, которые уже распечатали набор с каким-то замком и изучают инструкцию. Нил действительно говорит на норвежском, но…

— Нил, — зовет он. — Ты знаешь норвежский?

— Что? Нет, не знаю. А что?

— Ты только что говорил на норвежском.

Нил качает головой.

— Тебе показалось. Я не все языки на свете знаю, честное слово.

В этот момент Кирстен надоедает, что Нил разговаривает со взрослыми вместо того, чтобы строить замок, и она спрашивает его о чем-то. И Нил ей отвечает. Снова на норвежском. И округляет глаза.

— Я что, знаю норвежский? — спрашивает он Джона.

— Немного знаешь. Но ты начал учить его три года назад. Ты же не помнишь, что было три года назад? Значит, ты вспомнил что-то новое?

Нил немного задумывается.

— Нет. И я точно не помню, как я учил норвежский. Но сам норвежский, возможно, все время был здесь, — он указывает на свою голову. — Я читал, что такое бывает. Так что не обнадеживай себя.

Но Джону все же кажется, что восстановление памяти Нила должно сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

К концу вечера Нил и Кирстен переносят все конструкторы в соседний дом, а Астрид обещает зайти на следующий день, чтобы настроить пианино: Нил наконец-то решился попробовать на нем играть. Теперь, по крайней мере, они точно знают, что когда людей не много, они его не пугают.

— Мне понравилось, — говорит Нил, стоя на пороге ванной в трусах и с зубной щеткой во рту. — Как в детстве, когда жизнь была еще нормальной.

— Можешь не верить, но я сегодня думал точно то же самое, — отвечает Джон.

— Как думаешь, мы хотим вот так жить? Никуда и ниоткуда не бежать, жить дома, дружить с соседями. Может, я хочу быть учителем физики, как думаешь? Я много всего знаю и люблю рассказывать. Вот чтобы максимально обычная жизнь. М?

— Не знаю, ты хочешь?

Нил вынимает щетку изо рта и осторожно спрашивает:

— А ты хочешь еще повоевать?

— Нет уж, спасибо, — усмехается Джон. — Мне почти полтинник, я уже навоевался.

— И я навоевался, — улыбается Нил. — Так что, осталось выбрать время и место?

— Время, — Джон уже лежащий на кровати и готовящийся ко сну, резко садится и уставляется на Нила. — Ты хочешь в другое время?

— Боже упаси! — Нил смеется и идет обратно в ванную. — Я про то, когда мы отсюда уедем.

— Так что, где ты хотел бы жить? — спрашивает он, накрываясь одеялом и нащупывая у себя за спиной Джона, чтобы притянуть его ближе и взять за руку.

— Где-нибудь потеплее Норвегии.

— И лучше в Европе.

— И чтобы там говорили на английском или испанском.

— И не в большом городе. Чтобы можно было купить дом. Не хочу жить в квартире.

— Было бы здорово, чтобы море было не слишком далеко.

— Испания?

— Испания.

Джон все-таки оказывается прав, и воспоминания Нила снова начинают возвращаться.

Он играет на пианино. Не слишком уверенно, он никогда не играл очень хорошо, и у него давно не было возможности практиковаться. Джон изучает недвижимость небольших городов Испании, и время от времени прерывается, чтобы полюбоваться Нилом. Тот выглядит абсолютно здоровым. Шрам на лице посветлел и заметен куда меньше, а волосы отрасли уже настолько, что не торчат, а лежат.

Сначала Нил играет что-то из классики. Видимо, то, что выучил еще в школе. Потом — какие-то смутно знакомые относительно современные песни. А потом…

Джон поднимает на него взгляд, старается не привлекать внимание. Нил сосредоточенно хмурится и начинает играть мелодию с начала. И снова. И еще раз. На этот раз он играет всю песню до конца, и тихонько подпевает. Он улыбается. Закончив, он поворачивается к Джону, явно не сомневаясь, что тот смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Эта песня играла на нашей свадьбе, да? — спрашивает он. — Ну то есть как на свадьбе… В парке, где мы гуляли ночью после церемонии. Мы еще пытались танцевать под нее, но мы такие классные танцоры, что только ноги друг другу оттоптали и напугали старушку со шпицем. Но нам было весело, и мы были счастливы.

— Да, все так, — кивает Джон. — Питер Гэбриэл. In your eyes. Споешь еще раз?

— Да, всегда пожалуйста!

\---

Джон чертыхается, выбираясь из хорошо кондиционируемого салона машины. Жара невыносимая. Май в этом году выдался исключительно жарким. Но чего еще ожидать от Андалусии? Он сам этого хотел, и сам выбрал это место на карте. Он открывает багажник, чтобы вытащить пакеты с продуктами, но замечает в конце улицы приближающуюся Мазду Нила и решает его подождать.

— Наконец-то пятница! — Нил радостно вскидывает руки, захлопнув за собой дверцу машины, а потом подходит к Джону, опускает руки на его плечи и стискивает в объятиях.

— Фу! — слабо, без особого усердия, Джон пытается его отпихнуть, но Нил не поддается. — Я весь потный. Ты весь потный. Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Точно, мы оба такие потные, пойдем в душ, — смеется Нил. — Помоемся и заодно еще раз вспотеем.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — ворчит Джон.

— Это наглая бессовестная ложь, — отвечает Нил, выпуская его из захвата, и поворачивается к открытому багажнику. — Ты меня обожаешь.

Джон закатывает глаза, машет рукой в ответ помахавшей им пожилой соседке Софии, и тоже берет несколько пакетов.

— Хочу сказать, что я состоялся как педагог, — рассказывает Нил, вытаскивая из пакета овощи и перекладывая их в холодильник. — Фернандес получил BI. Я, когда писал оценку, сам не мог поверить, что делают мои руки, но он действительно заслужил.

— Который из Фернандесов? Старший или младший?

— Средний.

— А, нет, среднего я не знаю, он ко мне в зал не ходит, — Джон качает головой.

— Считай, что тебе очень повезло. Даже мне иногда хочется его прибить. А у тебя там целый день груши боксерские, подростки с избытком энергии…

— Да ладно тебе, еще пара лет, и ты, может быть, из него будущего инженера сделаешь. Раз уж у него теперь BI по физике.

— BI — это по английскому, — вздыхает Нил. — По физике у него все еще стабильно IN.

— Ну, может он переводчиком будет.

— Пока он только мои нервы переводит. А у тебя что на работе?

— Да все то же, — усмехается Джон. — Как ты и сказал, каждый день подростки с избытком энергии, боксерские груши, ринг. Елена, девчонка, которая к нам на прошлой неделе пришла, кажется, приглянулась Энрике. Он с ней такой вежливый, я даже не знал, что он так умеет. По-моему он сегодня даже причесался. Она еще не заметила. Второй тренер в отпуск попросился. Скука.

— Точно. Скукотища. Круто, да? — улыбается Нил.

— И не говори, — соглашается Джон. — Думаю, если мы включим плиту, то умрем, и никакой кондиционер нас не спасет. Предлагаю поужинать мороженым.

После душа Нил выбирает фильм на Нетфликсе, а Джон выбирает два ведерка мороженого в морозильнике. Фисташковое для себя, шоколадное — для Нила.

— Детектив какой-то новый, — Нил, растянувшийся на диване, машет в сторону экрана.

— Да без разницы, лишь бы что-то болтало, — Джон протягивает ему мороженое и садится рядом: так, чтобы не слишком далеко, но чтобы и не соприкасаться разгоряченной кожей.

Фильм оказывается дурацким, и через полчаса Джон перестает делать вид, что он его еще смотрит, ложится головой на подлокотник и просто разглядывает Нила, который, видимо, все еще надеется, что может стать интересно. И вдруг он вспоминает.

— Помнишь, какое сегодня число?

Нил поворачивается к нему и на несколько секунд задумывается.

— Четырнадцатое что ли?

— Точно, — кивает Джон. — Четыре года прошло. Скажи, даже не верится, что сегодня годовщина? То есть, такая жарища, а в тот год было холодно. И весна, и лето было холодным. В Сибири даже снег шел немного.

— Да он там и не везде растаял тогда, мне кажется, север же. В паре мест я точно видел остатки снега.

— Да, был снег.

— Странное чувство. Всего четыре года, а как будто это не с нами было. Как будто мы всегда работали с понедельника по пятницу и ели перед телеком по вечерам. Ты тогда думал, что мы такими будем?

— Нет, не думал, — признается Джон. — Всегда мечтал, но не думал, что это случится.

— Мечтал? — удивляется Нил. — Есть мороженое перед телеком?

— Быть счастливым.

Нил смеется, заваливается на Джона сверху и лезет целоваться. И это, конечно, прекрасно, но жарко нестерпимо, и Джон недовольно мычит, пытаясь его оттолкнуть.

— Да-да, жарко, — вздыхает Нил, — Но ты сам у меня вызвал прилив теплых чувств, так что придется терпеть, что я тебя люблю.

— Так я всегда рад, только отлюби меня в спальне, пожалуйста. Там кондиционер лучше.

— Уговорил, — охотно соглашается Нил, поднимается на ноги и тянет его за собой.

Джон уже дремлет, прижимая их переплетенные руки к груди Нила, и даже не сразу понимает, что тот что-то спрашивает.

— М… что? — переспрашивает он.

— Я говорю, ты прямо так и представлял себе счастье, когда мечтал? Вот с таким домом, спортзалом и телеком?

— Нет, конечно, — отвечает Джон. — У меня не такая богатая фантазия, чтобы придумать столько скучных деталей. Я представлял только само чувство. Любовь, умиротворение и возможность ничего не бояться и ни о чем не жалеть.

Нил молчит, и Джон решает спросить:

— А ты о чем мечтал?

— После того, что ты сейчас сказал, даже как-то неудобно говорить, но ты смешно сопишь мне в ухо, когда засыпаешь, — Нил изображает, как именно он сопит и хихикает. — Я просто хотел слушать твое сопение каждую ночь. И высыпаться.

— Кошмар, — смеется Джон. — Кто бы мог подумать, что после всего, что мы пережили, счастьем нам покажется такая скучища.

— А я думаю, мы бы и не были так счастливы сейчас, если бы все это не случилось. Это все ведь и привело нас сюда. Если бы ты не прожил хренову кучу лет, думая, что я погиб, и страдая от этого, ты бы, возможно, не понял, как я для тебя ценен. Если бы я не потерял временно воспоминания почти обо всем, я бы, может, никогда и не понял, что действительно важно, и что остается у тебя даже когда ты все потерял.

— Да, согласен. Может, отметим эту годовщину на выходных? — предлагает Джон. — Съездим к морю. Посидим под зонтиками на пляже, как два пенсионера, выпьем, вспомним былые времена.

— Точно. Я поставлю будильник на шесть? Чтобы до жары успеть, — Нил привстает и тянется за телефоном.

— Ага, ставь.

Нил возвращается в его объятия, Джон глубоко вздыхает, закрывает глаза, и засыпает, абсолютно счастливый, смешно сопя Нилу в ухо.


End file.
